A White Demon Love Song
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Primer songfic. Basada en la cancion de "The killers" un poco de razonamiento con Edward con esta cancion. Situada en New Moon, describiendo un poco su tormento. Espero que les guste a las de Team Edward y a todas las demas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la cancion a The killers.**

**Hola, primero que nada, gracias por meterse a leer el songfic, lo escribi escuchando la cancion del soundtrack y me fascino.**

**Escribo con ella un pequeño songfic, como queriendo razonar con Edward con esta canción, traté de que mis palabras hicieran rima con otras, espero que me haya salido bien**

**Bueno, este pequeño songfic también me ayudo un poco para desahogarme, tengo mucha tristeza acumulada y tuve la necesidad de desahogarme escribiendo con esta cancion, fue algo inesperado.**

**Espero que les guste mi pequeña idea:**

* * *

"_**A White demon love song"**_

_**The Killers**_

_**La canción del demonio blanco. Un pequeño songfic para sacar algo de mi tristeza…**_

**White demon love song down the hall**

_(La canción de amor del demonio blanco_

_baja por el vestíbulo)_

**White demon shadow on the road**

_(La sombra del demonio blanco en el camino)_

**Back up your mind, there is a call**

(_Limpia tu mente, hay una llamada)_

**He isn't coming after all**

_(El no viene después de todo)_

**Love this time**

_(Amo este momento)_

**She likes the way he sings**

_(A ella le gusta la forma en la que canta)_

**White demon love song's in her dreams**

(_La canción del demonio blanco en sus sueños)_

_**El sueña con volver a escuchar nuevamente su voz, sueña con ver la razón de su existencia pero simplemente no puede… El extraña cantarle a su oido, tararearle su nana hasta que quedará dormida. Pero el simplemente se marcho, la dejo con el corazón roto, dejándola en la tristeza. ¿Por qué lo hiciste demonio blanco? ¿Acaso no ves que ella te ama?**_

**White demon, where's your selfish kiss?**

_(Demonio blanco, ¿donde esta tu beso egoísta?)_

**White demon sorrow will arrange**

_(Demonio blanco tu pena arreglaras)_

**Let's not forget about the fear**

_(No nos olvidemos del temor)_

**Black invitation to this place that cannot change**

_(La invitación negra a este_

_lugar que no puede cambiar)_

**While strangely holy, come for a rain**

_(Mientras extrañamente viene la lluvia pura)_

**(Darling)**

_(Querida)_

_**Demonio blanco, sabes que quieres regresar con ella, ¿Por qué tanta tortura? Sabes que quieres besarla nuevamente, sabes que quieres tenerla en tus brazos, ¿por qué eres tan masoquista? No ves que a ella también le haces daño. Le prometiste que no la dejarías y tu promesa has roto. Demonio blanco, razona y vuelve a donde perteneces… te estará esperando.**_

**White demon, widen your heart's scope**

_(Demonio blanco amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

**White demon, who let your friends go?**

_(Demonio blanco, ¿quien dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

**White demon, widen your heart's scope**

_(Demonio blanco amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

**White demon, who let your friends go?**

_(Demonio blanco, ¿quien dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

_**Te alejas de tu familia y de los que te rodean por no soportar la agonía que te embarga. Ellos tratan de consolarte y tú los rechazas. ¿No ves que tú eres el único que ha causado esto? Si volvieras con ella serías feliz nuevamente. Aunque argumentes que no tienes alma, tendrás sentimientos. ¿Qué acaso tú no la extrañas? Se que por tu cuerpo resurge nuevamente el deseo.**_

**Let us be in love**

**(Let us be in love)**

_Déjanos ser enamorados_

_(Déjanos ser enamorados)_

**Let's do old and grey**

**(Let's do old and grey)**

_Déjanos ser viejos y grises_

_(Déjanos ser viejos y grises)_

**I won't make you cry**

**(I won't make you cry)**

_No quiero hacerte llorar_

_(No quiero hacerte llorar)_

**I will never stray**

**(I will never stray)**

_Yo nunca me iré  
(Yo nunca me iré)_

**I will do my part**

**(I will do my part)**

_Hare mi parte_

_(Hare mi parte)_

**Let us be in love tonight**

_(Déjanos ser enamorados esta noche)_

_**Ella te extraña, demonio blanco… se feliz nuevamente. Enamórate como hace unos meses, se feliz junto a ella. Rompe la estúpida promesa que hiciste de no volverla a ver nunca más, es absurda. Ella sufre igual que tu, no dejes que se hunda. Estará esperando por su ventana, ¿qué es lo que te retiene? Si ella realmente te ama, te dejará entrar a su vida nuevamente. Sean felices y ámense mutuamente.**_

**White demon, widen your heart's scope**

_(Demonio blanco amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

**White demon, who let your friends go?**

_(Demonio blanco, ¿quien dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

**White demon, widen your heart's scope**

_(Demonio blanco amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

**White demon, who let your friends go?**

_(Demonio blanco, ¿quien dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

_**La tienes nuevamente en tus brazos, demonio blanco. El reencuentro no fue exactamente lo planeado. Pero ahora la miras nuevamente y sientes que tu vida ha cambiado. Se que te sientes estúpido por haberla dejado, mas sin embargo aprendiste la lección: No pueden estar separados.**_

_**Ahora esperas a que despierte, quieres decirle lo mucho que te ha pasado, no sabes si disculparte y rogarle que te perdone. Pero se, demonio blanco, que ella te perdonará, no importa el pasado, ambos se aman, nada podrá evitarlo. Nunca más vuelvas a separarte de ella, eso les hace daño. **_

_**Ahora que has entendido, demonio blanco, espero que no te atormentes. Recuerda, el amor es más poderoso que todo… amala y déjate amar, sean felices una vez más.**_

**(Stand it anymore, Darling)**

**(Stand it)**

_(No te levantes más, querida)_

_(Levántate)_

_**Bella se va despertando… es hora de aclarar las cosas…**_

**(I can't stand it anymore, Darling)**

**(Stand it)**

_(Yo no puedo ponerme de pie mas querida)  
(Levántate)_

_**Demonio blanco… no te atormente más, dejense enamorar, una vez más…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, como dige, fue momentaneo y también para sacar un poquito de mi dolor._**

**_Es mi primer songfic, espero qe me entiendad u.u, si hubo un error en la traducion de la cancion también pido disculpas, traté de traducirla lo mejor que pude. _**

**_Aqui intentaba como que entrar en razon a Edward... me gusto esa canción porque refleja un poco de él, bueno , eso es lo que a mi me da a entender..._**

**_Lo digo nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Las quiere, Zoe Sthepenie Masen_**


End file.
